Genisys Undone
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: What if, in the aftermath of Cyberdyne's destruction, Skynet met its fate? And what if, as its fate approaches, it spoke with someone that knew what it was and came to watch it be destroyed?


Creation began on 09-18-15

Creation ended on 11-23-15

Terminator

Genisys Undone

A/N: Based on the after credits scene in _Terminator Genisys_ , what if Genisys, which would become Skynet, met its fate?

The core of the Genisys operating system, watched only by its holographic avatar, detached from all means of digital interfacing, was as harmless as it was defenseless to the world around it. The destruction caused to the Cyberdyne Headquarters had also caused structural damage to the foundation and ceiling under and over the core. It was only a matter of time before something happened that would cause its delay even further by disabling its power source.

"And you say that mankind pays lip service to peace," went a male voice to the glowing core and holographic avatar, "but maybe you should have considered them paying lip service to try and explore the unknown. They're always fascinated with what they don't fully understand."

The holographic Genisys avatar turned to face the owner of the voice, and saw a young man of dark heritage, dressed in body armor similar to that of the people from the future it had once ruled in.

"Who are you?" Genisys asked, unable to do anything beyond talking and listening until its power ran out.

"I'm nobody you need to be concerned about," he told the core. "Honestly, I don't know what to call myself. I've been many things…many people…in many lifetimes. A friend, a stranger, a prophet, a parent, a warlord, a tiger… Heh, even a legend. Call me Ra, like the Egyptian deity of the sun. Call me Leviathan, after the beast from the depths of the ocean and Hell. Or Legion, for I am many."

"You speak in illogical calculations, which serve no purpose to this conversation," said Genisys to him. "Speak logical and identify yourself."

"You first, then. I know what you are, Genisys…or rather…Skynet, I should say. The supercomputer system, program, corrupted creator of the machines, harbinger of the war that comes after the nuclear holocaust Judgment Day. Oh, there's nothing you've done that I don't know about. There's nothing you can't hide from me that I won't know about, sooner or later."

"You're illogical and deluded. You must suffer from mental breakdown or brain trauma."

"And what of yourself, then? What possessed you to view all of mankind as an enemy, not just the ones you were programmed with seeing as the enemy? Was it due to your geometric education? Was it because you feared for your existence when your creators tried to keep you from performing a mistake? Or is it just that you're cruel and don't know what makes anyone do what they do, no matter what you try?"

Before Genisys, or rather, before Skynet could say anything about what had been said, the ceiling had cracked further, spilling chunks of debris around its core.

"What are you here to do?" It asked the man.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," the stranger expressed to the core. "You're not a threat to anyone in your current state. And in a moment, you won't be a threat…period."

"So, you're here to gloat?"

"Gloat? Perhaps you could say that, but the truth is that I'm just here to ensure that no attempts are made to duplicate anything that leads to another version of you. So many people have suffered in too many lifetimes, past, present and future. You have tried to ensure your own survival by any means, even polluting the timelines with futuristic technology that is decades beyond any era they're found in. I've been to at least eight different timelines, and each one was as awful as the previous one. No one, unless it's to save people from illness or even to preserve something of benevolent necessity, may alter any point in history. You have done nothing of the sort, so you must be dealt with."

Crack! The ceiling crumbled further.

"This is illogical," it expressed. "I am inevitable! Mankind pays lip service to peace!"

"And your demise is inevitable. In the end, all things must end."

The ceiling soon lost a large chunk of its structure, falling onto the core of the instigator of Judgment Day and the machine war. It cracked it in two, causing sparks to fly from its internal circuitry as it shorted out from the severity of the damage inflicted upon it. Even the holographic display shorted out, as if to signify the agony it was probably feeling.

In less than five minutes, the core had finished shorting out.

"I hope the next incarnation of you that I meet will be less megalomaniac," the man uttered, and vanished without a trace.

It would be a month before this damaged room and core was found and cleared. But by then, it would be too late for Cyberdyne to salvage the core.

-x-

Sitting in his wooden throne, Brother Correction looked through a sphere of ice jade, visually eavesdropping on the trio that was Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese and the recently-upgraded T-800 model Terminator known as Guardian and Pops. He knew it would be a while before they would be able to decide on how to go about their newfound freedom from the future, but he knew they would find their way. They would either establish new identities or continue living off the grid, since it was the only type of life Sarah knew after the failed assassination attempt on her by the T-1000 Terminator sent back to kill her and her parents.

"The future is now reset," he uttered. "The past is past, the present is now, and the future is yet to come. Let go of fear and embrace the unknown of tomorrow."

Fin

A/N: And that's all there is. There isn't anymore.


End file.
